It Only Takes a Touch
by flymeintotheclouds
Summary: Rachel get's slushied, and Brittany sees the evidence in the hallway. She decides to help, and maybe be friends with Rachel... or something else.
1. Chapter 1

The purple slushy drips off of the brunettes face as the salty - now sweet - tears mix in with the flavored ice. Rachel Berry had just been slushied yet again. She stands alone in the middle of the hall way, her yellow shirt ruined, her hair drying into a sticky mess. Rachel wipes the ices out of her eyes and stops crying. She walks to her locker to grab a hold of her emergency slushy kit. Walking to the bathroom, she lets more tears out, as she in reminded of how many times this has happened to her.

Brittany Pierce had just exited her class room. For no reason at all, just to go. She spotted the grape slushy mess in the middle on the hall way and began to fear that one of her fellow glee club members got slushied. She follows the footsteps to the nearest bathroom, where she hears Rachel whimpering as she wipes the slushy off her face.

"Rachel..?" The blonde says softly as she walks towards the shorter girl. "A-are you okay…? Who did this to you? You're not supposed to get slushied anymore…" She said with a sad tone. Rachel looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Karofsky, Brittany. Like any day. I-I'm okay though.. I'm used to it." Rachel stated before sitting down in the bathroom chair and sticking her head under the faucet to wash out the flavored corn syrup. "Can I help you?" Brittany asks, not wanting to actually leave, since that will be rude. "I'd actually rather you know Brittany. Your clothes are way to nice for them to get anything on them. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Rachel said grabbing the shampoo and squirting it in her hair.

Denying what Rachel had just said, Brittany moves closer and starts to scrub Rachel's scalp. She watched as the suds turned purple, and went down the drain. The blonde grabbed the shampoo again and put some in her hair before putting it in Rachel's hair. Seeing that the suds are white, she washes it out and puts in the conditioner. "You are a very pretty girl Rachel. And you're very nice to me. And you explain things to me when you speak really hard." She said washing Rachel's soft hair.

Rachel blushes at the compliment. "Well thank you Brittany. I try my hardest to make sure everyone in glee club understands what I'm talking about." Rachel reaches over and grabs a wash cloth and wets it under the faucet, over her head. "No no no. I'm not letting you do that. You've done this enough. I wanna help." Brittany said with a smile. Brittany washes off the excess ice and smiles, now washing out the conditioner.

Brittany grabs a towel and wraps it around Rachel's wet hair as she starts to pull off Rachel's shirt. The short brunette stops her. "Uh- Britt, I think I got this.." She said a little embarrassed. "But.. San and I used to do it all the time…" Brittany said with kind of Sad eyes. Rachel didn't know what to do or say, so she just turn around, took her shirt off, and put the new one on.

_Fresh and clean, right? _Rachel thought to herself. She was tired of the slushies. She at least had to be glad that Brittany came out and helped her.

"Hey, Rachel… maybe someday we could.. You know… Hang out… I think it would be pretty fun." Brittany said with a smile to the smaller blushing girl.

"Yeah Brittany… sounds like a lot of fun.." She said, with a small smile as the blonde exited the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I got one that asked if Rachel and Britt were gonna be in a relationship.. or just have a romance. **

**Well, yeah they are :D Hope you enjoy this! I'll try to update again tomorrow!**

**xoxox**

Brittany trots down the hallway, a goes back into her class room, leaving the door open. "Ms. Pierce, why did you leave? You had no excuse!" The teacher exclaimed. Brittany sat down and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno Ms. Greene. You're just really boring. Plus, I helped out Rachel Berry. She got slushied." Brittany said with a proud smile on her face.

"Ew! Man hands! That's disgusting B. You should have let the flies been attracted to the stickiness and let her be." Santana said from across the room, rolling her eyes. Brittany frowned and looked at her best friend. "She needed help. I wasn't gonna let her do it herself, San. That's like he seeing a lost baby duck and not helping it find it's mommy duck." Brittany said with an even bigger frown.

"LADIES! Stop! You are disrupting our class! If you wanna talk, leave and talk in after school detention." Brittany frowned even more and slouched back in her seat. Her frown became and smile and she saw Rachel pass by, by the open doors of her class room. Rachel smiled a bit and waved, before rushing off to her class before the bell rang.

"Ms. Berry why are you late?" Her teacher had said.

"I-I'm sorry.. I was slushied.. Again.." Rachel said, her head down.

"Just go and take your seat. Don't be late again!" He said.

Rachel sighed and took her seat and watched the clock, tapping her pen on the desk. Suddenly she zoned out the when her and Brittany would hang out. Would people judge Britt? Because, well, she _is Rachel Berry. And Brittany is still popular, even if she isn't on the cheerios still. _

The bell rings and knocks Rachel out of her thoughts. She sighs and picks up her bag. Walking to her last class, which is glee club, she spies the hockey players with a 'BIG GULP' cup, filled to the top with cherry red slushy. She gulps and tries walking another way, but only to spy another bug guy, with the same cup. Rachel stops moving and looks at both of her sides, at both of the big teens who are smirking at her from a distance. "HEY!" She hears and innocent voice yell. Rachel looked in the direction of the voice and sees Brittany standing there with Finn and Puckerman behind her.

Rachel smiles and bit, but makes a straight face, knowing she could still get slushied if one person was distracted. "Stop it. She doesn't need to get slushied." Brittany said with a frown.

"Yeah, Karofsky. Stop." Finn said snatching the cup from him and pouring it in the hockey players head.

They heard "oh" 's all around once everyone saw Finn's action. Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the other hockey player, whose jaw was wide open. The two guys ran down the hall way, while Finn and Puck did what they needed to do. Brittany clung to Rachel and smiled. "I got there just in to didn't I?" She said.

"Yeah.. Uh.. Thank you.." Rachel whispered with a smile, even though there was eyes all around, staring at them.

"I don't like to see my friends slushied. It hurts my feelings." Brittany said frowning.

"I'm okay Brittany. It's happened a lot of times. Just.. Thank you though." She said, escaping their hug, before walking to glee club with Brittany by her side.

Entering glee club, everyone is surprised to see the bubbly blonde, and the diva walk in together. Though Rachel just plays it off and sits alone farthest away from Brittany and Santana. "Rachel! Why don't you sit over here with S and I?" Brittany asks the brunette. Both Santana and Rachel looked at Brittany like her was crazy.

"No B. She's not coming near us. No. No. Just no." Santana said, but Brittany started to whine.

"Brittany it's fine... I'm okay over here." Rachel said with a smile as Puckerman and Finn entered the room, and sat by Rachel. Brittany just sighed and texted Rachel.

**Ok.. so.. u free tmrw? If so... lets go out! xo -B**

Rachel feels her phone buzz and looks at it with a small blush and smile.

**Yes. Well, after dance of course. You have the same dance class times as me, Brittany. So... after dance can be perfect. -Rachel.**

Brittany laughs at the formal-ness of the text, which results in a weird look from Santana.

**Ok.. breadstix? xo-B**

Rachel sighs as she feels her phone buzz, yet again. She gave the text a weird look before responding.

**Uh.. sure. I don't have a problem with that. -Rachel.**

Touching send, Rachel sets the phone down and looks forward waiting for Mr. Schue to enter. _Does Brittany think this is a date? I mean I don't mind... wait.. yes I do! I do mind... do I? _Rachel thought to herself. Brittany smiles at the text she received before texting her back.

**Good. Wear somethn nice! xo-B**

Rachel sighs again, for the last time before checking her phone. _Yeah. This is a date._ She didn't know if she should be happy or not. Mr. Schue enters the room with a smile and a folder full of music sheets. "Alright guys! I'm here now.. what did I miss? Anything exciting happen?" He asked before walking over to him whiteboard to write something down. Turning around to face his class, everyone shakes their heads, except Brittany; who raises her hand.

"Me and Rachel have a date tomorrow night." She said clapping and smiling.

Rachel gulps and looks over at the Latina and blonde, which earn a death glare from Santana.


End file.
